Tortall Gets New Visitors
by rinalashlaya
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title. Sandry and the group go to Tortall to meet up with people and when jelousy, and problems arise they will have to work together to defeat a new threat to Tortall. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar were crowded around the breakfast table of Discipline eating. Niko had called Rosenthorn and Lark outside. The kids had now learned to never try and eavesdrop on private conversations.

Sandry sat in her chair in deep thought occasionally having a bite of porridge twiddling with a piece of silk.

Daja did the same but tossed a small piece of metal between her hands. It was hot metal but to Daja it felt welcoming.

Tris looked out the window across from her seat and watched the waves come in.

Briar studied plants before him, smelling, touching, and holding them.

When they heard the door they hurriedly stopped what they were doing and ate more of their breakfast. To there surprise not only did Rosethorn, Lark, and Niko come in but Frostpine and a tall man with black hair followed inside.

"Children this is Master Salmalin from Tortall. Numair this is-"Niko announced.

"Let me guess who they are. The boy is Briar, the redhead is Tris, the one with the light brown hair is Daja, and the one with dark hair is Sandry?" Numair guessed.

"Excuse me Master Salmalin but I am afraid you are incorrect. I am Sandry and that is Daja." Sandry politely pointed out.

"Right, I'll eventually get the hang of it."

Fifteen minutes later Lark, Rosethorn, Numair, Niko, Frostpine, and the kids were seated in the living room. Daja and Sandry sat side by side on the floor while Tris sat in between Numair and Niko on the couch. Briar sat at the edge of another couch next to Rosethorn.

"Back in Tortall we are celebrating the sixth year of a magic school called GSSM. It is-"Numair began.

"What does GSSM stand for?" Briar interrupted.

""Don't interrupt it isn't polite." Sandry scolded. "Please continue."

"Thank you. It is a school for mages in Tortall to attend. My wife thought it would be good to take some students from elsewhere for a year of study. You four have been chosen." Numair Salmalin finished.

Briar's first thought, however was not that they could attend the school, "What does GSSM stand for and will there be plants?"

"GSSM stands for Gifts, Sights, and Special Magic." Niko answered for Numair.

The long discussion following lasted until noon. Numair, Frostpine, and Niko stayed for lunch.

It took Briar to hear about the different plants, Daja to hear about the smith, Tris to hear about the study of waves, and Sandry to hear her friends agree on going to convince them all. It turned out that Frostpine, Niko, Lark, and Rosethorn were going to come as well. They were on there way to Tortall in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Sandry cried from the front of the boat.

Blue shimmering bodies were diving in and out of the sea. Their singing chirps were like music. It was like they were dancing just for Sandry.

"What is it?" Daja asked walking up to the noble.

"Look at those fish! Aren't they beautiful? They are so _big_." Sandry pointed.

"You mean the dolphins?" Daja asked.

"Yeah!" Sandry replied excitedly.

"Stop goin' goggley eyed at those things." Briar snapped walking up next to Daja. He was a bit green and swayed. "I miss my plants." He muttered.

"DAJA, SANDRY, BRIAR! TIME FOR LUNCH!!!!!" Tris hollered.

* * *

Back where Tris was Lark winced. Lark thought that one of the plates in the kitchen was going to break as Tris hollered."By asking you to get them I didn't mean hollering at the top of your lungs. I meant physically getting out of your chair, climbing the stairs and telling them. Now that I think about it you could've mind contacted them." Lark snapped. She was edgy because she had gotten very little sleep.

Daja and Sandry came first then Briar followed far behind. He nearly fell over on the stairs but caught himself. Lark noticed and told him to drink some green vile tasting liquid.

* * *

**Sorry this is REALLY short. I didn't have a lot of time. I knew my fans needed more soon so I got this up. Sorry for the delay. Also I forgot to spell check... Rinalashlaya**


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch Sandry pulled out blue, white, green, and yellow thread and began to embroider. Hours went by and Sandry didn't even notice. She finished her embroidery and looked up- the sun was setting.

"Hey what have you been doing for six hours?" Daja asked looking at the embroidery over Sandry's shoulder. "Wow that is amazing!" She exclaimed.

On Sandry's lap was an embroidery of dolphins. Two were circling around each other in the air and as you kept watching they _moved_ diving nose first into the blue and green ocean. You could actually _hear_ their musical chirps and whistles.

"It moves and sings!" Briar exclaimed. He had come up to the two unnoticed.

"I didn't mean to make it like that. It just happened." Sandry announced.

"Hey what is all the noise? Rosethorn isn't happy about it." Tris complained.

"Look." Daja and Briar chorused pointing to the embroidery.

"What is it?" Tris asked.

"I'll get Lark!" Daja raced down the steps to Lark. Out of the four she was the most comfortable on water.

Niko, Lark, Numair, Rosethorn, Frostpine, and Sandry sat in the study of the boat looking over Sandry's work.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Numair told the group.

"Nor have I." Niko agreed. Rosethorn, Lark, and Frostpine nodded. They had never seen the likes of it either.

"This is just great! The five best mages in Emelan and the best mage in Tortall have never heard of this! How will I learn about it?" Sandry cried. Sandry wasn't normally one to shout.

* * *

There was a snicker far off in Tortall away from most humans. This would be fun.

* * *

**I guess you could call this the last half. More is coming your way and I did spell-check this one. Rinalashlaya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last sentence of previous chapter: There was a snicker far off in Tortall. This would be fun.**

**Okay this chapter is going to be a full chapter. So without further ado I introduce the next chapter:**

The next morning a seasick Briar, a very irritated Sandry, a very happy and non-irritated Tris, and a normal Daja all gathered at the front of the boat.

Briar paid more attention to the sea motion than he would have liked. His stomach churned and he coughed up his breakfast into the vast ocean.

"Oh here Briar, here's a handkerchief." Tris smiled and handed Briar the handkerchief. He muttered his thanks.

"Tris you stole that from my bag!" Sandry cried and whirled Tris around to face her.

"No I didn't. Lark gave it to me." Tris replied simply. She lacked her sharp tongue that Sandry had gained.

_Why is Sandry acting like Tris and Tris like Sandry? I better tell Niko._ Daja hurried off the deck unnoticed by the quarreling Sandry and Tris and the helplessly sick Briar.

"Niko! Are you here?" Daja called.

"Oh hello Daja! Niko is very busy right now but I'd be glad to talk to you." Numair answered.

"Oh well, okay." Daja entered the makeshift study. Numair put down his book and motioned for her to sit down.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well you see Tris and Sandry have seemed to have switched personalities. Sandry is normally very understanding and without a lot of a temper and Tris, well she's the opposite. Now they are acting like one another and I am quite confused and worried. Could they be sick?" Daja blurted out.

"Well let's go see what the situation is." Numair and Daja got on deck and found the two still quarreling girls. On Numair's way to them he handed Briar a seasick potion.

"You stole it from me! Admit it!" Sandry demanded of Tris.

"I did not and you know I didn't." Tris answered sternly (just like Sandry might).

"Oh come on. You expect me to believe that?" Sandry said in a most unsandry manner.

"Yes I do." Tris replied flatly sounding more like her normal self.

"What were we talking about?" Sandry asked.

"How would I know?" Snapped the normal Tris.

"Oh hi Master Salmalin and Daja. I didn't see you." Sandry curtsied to Numair and smiled at Daja.

"Now that is there normal selves." Daja whispered to Numair.

"Office, now." Numair whispered back.

"Must be leaving now!" Daja called and followed Numair back to the office.

**How was that? Can anyone guess what happened? It will be revealed in the next chapter. Oh and this was dedicated to Elidor-finding-acceptance. Thanks for everyone's reviews. Rinalashlaya**


	5. Chapter 5

"What could've possibly made them act like that?" Daja asked Numair.

"My guess is some type of magic."

"When will the potion be ready?"

"In about two minutes. Then we should be able to see what happened. Now we just have to make Tris and Sandry drink it." Numair was lost in his thoughts when a loud beep filled the air.

Daja smiled, "it's ready! I know the perfect way to get them to drink it."

Daja and Numair were in his office with Tris and Sandry. Daja tried to keep from smiling at her brilliant plan.

"Sandry, you don't look so well. Are you sure you aren't seasick?" Daja asked her.

"Yes now that you mention it she does look pale." Numair agreed.

"Oh well I'm fine. Well I feel fine." Sandry replied with a reassuring smile.

"Oh and Tris! You look quite pale too." Daja added.

"No I don't." Tris said flatly.

"Oh but you do. Here both of you drink this." Daja handed them the potion and they both drank it.

An image appeared on the mirror. It was a man looking at Sandry and Tris earlier that day and pouring liquid and chanting words. When the image disappeared Numair had the answer.

"A man has been doing this. I will need to investigate."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Any ideas? Suggestions? Comments? Corrections? Or just want to say hi? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone had left Numair's cabin he got to work. Numair pulled out several thick, old, and heavy books. He opened one up and flipped to a page titled ANCIENT MAGIC. This is what it said:

_Most magic needs spells, ingredients, hand movements, and years worth of training. Others just need control and to be able to think what they want to do. However, ancient magic needs both. It is quite rare and is rarely seen. Only one in 9,000,000,000,000 have it. This type of magic was common many years ago. It can be performed through mirrors, paintings, globes, and other materials._

That was all that was in the book about that. Numair had a feeling that what they were dealing with was that type of ancient magic. No magic that Numair had ever heard of could tap into an individual's mind and make them act in a certain way.

Numair needed Niko's help.

**Yes I am REALLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY sorry that this is soooooooooooooooooooooooo short. I really need to get better at making these longer.**


End file.
